Siempre has estado aquí, durmiendo en mi corazón
by NieA-29
Summary: [InuKai] Inui y Kaidoh vuelven a verse después de que el primero se haya marchado del seigaku, pero nada ha cambiado, los dos siguen siendo amigos... O pueden llegar a algo más?
1. Capítulo 1

Lo único que tengo que decir, es que no sabía qué título ponerle... y esto es lo más decente que se me ocurrió, así que imagínense XD

**Siempre has estado aquí, durmiendo en mi corazón. **

Pareja: InuKai

Spoilers: Ninguno XD

---oooOOOooo---

-No, lo sentimos, no lo tenemos…Pero puede encargarlo si quiere.- dijo el dependiente con una sonrisa.

-No gracias, lo necesito urgentemente.

Inui salió de la tienda y suspiró. ¿Dónde estaba su maldito libro¿Y por qué no lo encontraba tampoco en ninguna tienda? Esa era a la tercera a la que iba y en todas le habían dicho lo mismo. "No, lo sentimos mucho, no lo tenemos, pero puede encargarlo si quiere…" Sí, si quería, pero en cuanto llegase a la tienda ya no le serviría. Necesitaba ese libro urgentemente para un trabajo que debía entregar el primer día de escuela, y para eso sólo faltaba un mes.

Siguió caminando cabizbajo, pensando qué librerías había cerca de dónde se encontraba. Sólo quedaba visitar una, aunque las posibilidades de que encontrara el libro en ella eran menores de 30 por ciento. Si no lo encontraba allí tendría que recurrir a su última posibilidad, ir a visitar a Renji y pedirle el libro, pues él mismo se lo había regalado al otro chico, de la misma manera que éste se lo había regalado a él. Sí, una manera extraña de hacerse regalos…

Llegó a la tienda y abrió la puerta, entrando en la estrecha librería de dos pisos. Se dirigió directamente al mostrador y el dependiente que se encontraba tras de él levantó la vista y le sonrió.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. Quisiera preguntar por un libro.

-Muy bien, dígame el título por favor?

-_Física y estadística avanzada_, de Mark Sanders.

-Mmh….- murmuró el dependiente mientras apretaba rápidamente las letras en el teclado del ordenador.- Oh, sí lo tenemos, debería estar en el piso de arriba, segundo pasillo al fondo. Si no lo encuentra pregunte al chico que está ordenando, él le indicará.

-Oh, de acuerdo, muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Inui no podía resistir la sonrisa, sus datos habían sido probados falsos, pero qué más daba? Había encontrado su libro tras un largo día de búsqueda.

"Segundo pasillo al fondo no?" repitió para sí mismo Inui mientras pasaba por delante del primer pasillo, giró al llegar al siguiente pero no pudo avanzar más, pues alguien había decidido avanzar al mismo tiempo que él y sus hombros chocaron.

Inui se giró hacia su izquierda para pedir perdón a la otra persona, pero lo único que vio fue una cabeza morena agachada que le pedía perdón.

-No, no pasa nada.- dijo Inui.- es culpa mía iba distraído y no…

La cabeza se alzó y unos ojos marrones y muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa se fijaron en él.

-Inui-senpai?

-Kaidoh? Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… trabajo aquí.

-Ah, vaya…

Los dos chicos estaban sorprendidos de haber encontrado al otro en ese lugar, sobre todo Inui.

Cuando Inui había dejado el Seigaku hacía ya un año para ir a la universidad había dejado también el tenis, sabía que ningún equipo al que entrara le proporcionaría la mitad de lo que sintió en su viejo equipo. Aun y así no había dejado el tenis de manera definitiva, seguía entrenando de vez en cuando para seguir en forma y para relajarse del estrés académico. Pero pronto notó que le faltaba algo, estaba bien correr y ejercitarse, jugar en las pistas comunitarias… Pero seguía faltándole algo. No sabía qué era, pero hacía que esos entrenamientos fueran aburridos y los partidos poco interesantes y carentes de emoción. No fue hasta que jugó un partido de dobles con un chico de su clase que lo entendió. Le faltaba precisamente eso, un compañero, alguien con quien entrenar, jugar y porqué no, salir de vez en cuando a divertirse. Pero no podía ser cualquiera, ni tan siquiera su amigo de clase, tenía que ser Kaidoh. Ahora entendía el vacío que había estado carcomiéndole durante las vacaciones y primeros meses de clase, echaba de menos a Kaidoh, su silenciosa y tranquila compañía, sus escasas pero sinceras sonrisas, su voz grabe y esos ojos llenos de decisión. Así que un día, armándose de valor y sintiéndose culpable por no haber caído antes ni haber llamado a su compañero en mucho tiempo, decidió llamarle.

Mientras se oía comunicar al teléfono Inui veía como su cabeza se llenaba de probabilidades que sabía estúpida, como que Kaidoh no aceptara su oferta, que no se acordaría de él… Pero entonces la voz de una mujer contestó.

-Oh Inui-kun, cuánto tiempo! Quieres hablar con Kaidoh? Ahora se pone.

-Gracias.

El silencio volvió a inundar el hilo telefónico e Inui aprovechó para respirar hondo un par de veces.

-Inui-senpai?

-Hola Kaidoh, ya sé que hace mucho que no hablamos y más que no nos vemos… .- se mordió el labio inferior a causa del sentimiento de culpa.- pero me gustaría solucionarlo y que nos viéramos algún día. Para entrenar, ir a tomar algo… lo que quieras.

-Eh…- Kaidoh no sabía qué contestar. Él también se sentía culpable por no haber podido reunir el coraje suficiente para llamar a su senpai y decirle las mismas palabras.

-Prefieres que vayamos a entrenar? Y quizá un partido también, quiero ver cuánto has mejorado, seguro que mis datos ya no sirven de nada… "nunca han servido contigo".- añadió finalmente.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien.

-Entonces… te va bien el viernes después de clase? Te esperaré en el parque de siempre.

-De acuerdo.

-Muy bien, hasta el viernes entonces.

-Hasta el viernes.

Después de eso habían seguido viéndose más a menudo y poco a poco la complicidad que se había forjado entre ellos hacía ya años fue resurgiendo y reforzándose. No sólo quedaban para entrenar o jugar algún partido, sino que de vez en cuando iban a tomar algo o al cine, hablaban de sus mejoras en el tenis (tema que casi siempre tenía a Kaidoh como centro, pues efectivamente los datos que Inui tenía de él estaban completamente obsoletos ya) también hablaban sobre la escuela, su familia…

Inui había retomado su papel como entrenador personal de Kaidoh, haciéndole menús y asesorándole y también había comprado una nueva libreta (verde, por supuesto) para apuntar todos esos nuevos datos que Kaidoh le ofrecía y sólo de vez en cuando, al oír el característico "fshuuuu" de su amigo, guardaba el bolígrafo y cerraba la libreta. Inui quería volver a saberlo todo de su kohai.

Por eso le extrañó encontrarle allí. ¿Porqué no le había dicho nada la última vez que se vieron?

-Ah vaya… No lo sabía

Era lo único que podía decir, era la verdad y la sorpresa y la decepción que le embragaban al no haber sabido nada de eso hacían que su capacidad de reacción y habla fueran lentas y sin coherencia.

-Es sólo colocar libros, senpai. Empecé hace una semana

Inui sonrió levemente, entendía que Kaidoh aun sintiera reservas al hablar sobre su vida privada, pero igualmente le dolía.

-Me alegro. Pero no sabía que necesitaras el dinero.

-No lo hago por eso, aunque nunca va mal.- dijo el chico sonrojándose.- El dueño es amigo de mis padres y necesitaba a alguien que fuera ordenando los libros y atendiendo a los clientes de vez en cuando. El chico que tenía tuvo que irse y pensó en mi.

-Claro.

Inui se imaginó a Kaidoh atendiendo a los clientes y estuvo a punto de sonreír. Kaidoh no era conocido por su capacidad de relacionarse con la gente. Pero también era verdad que con los años su cara de mala leche, hablando en plata, había ido desapareciendo y que el chico era muy educado con todo el mundo. Menos con Momoshiro.

-Bueno… yo estaba buscando un libro, me ayudas?

Los dos chicos se fueron hacia el fondo del pasillo e Inui le dijo el nombre del libro.

-Necesito el libro para un trabajo de clase. Ayer quise empezarlo pero al no encontrar el libro no pude. Creía que lo tenía, me lo regaló Renji cuando teníamos trece años. No entendí nada, pero hizo que la recopilación de datos y las probabilidades empezaran a gustarme.

Al oír el nombre del jugador del Rikkaidai Kaidoh desvió la mirada de los libros por los que estaba buscando para dirigirla hacia su senpai.

-Aun estáis en contacto?.- preguntó en voz alta inconscientemente y mordiéndose el labio inferior al darse cuanta.

-No creas, de vez en cuando. Por teléfono, mail… Los dos hemos cambiado mucho. .- Inui calló unos segundos y alargó el brazo para coger el libro que quería, que estaba en frente de Kaidoh.- Íbamos a ir a la misma universidad, pero al final decidí que prefería seguir viviendo en casa que disponer de un mejor club de tenis.

Kaidoh asintió ausente, viendo como su senpai finalmente sacaba el libro de su sitio. Se alegraba de que no hubiesen acabado en la misma universidad, quizá entonces no sería a él a quien Inui hubiese buscado para retomar sus partidos de dobles…

-Kaidoh!.- el dueño de la librería asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y volvió a llamar a su empleado.- puedes bajar un momento? Una señora quiere encargar un libro.

-Por supuesto.

Kaidoh empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo principal y después bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al mostrador donde le esperaba una señora con un niño pequeño. Inui le siguió en silencio y curioso se paró después de bajar las escaleras y observó como Kaidoh atendía a la señora. No era de esos dependientes que son todo sonrisas y acaban por empalagarte, simplemente era él mismo. Hacía todo lo que debía hacer para encargar el libro de su cliente, le pedía los datos con voz educada y al final se despedía de ella con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora yo.- dijo Inui acercándose al mostrador con una sonrisa.

Kaidoh se la devolvió ligeramente, sabía que a su senpai le había encantado verle tratar con extraños, pero cuando éste colocó el libro en el mostrador su cara cambió a una de sorpresa.

-Este libro lo tengo yo! Me lo dejaste el año pasado.

Inui miró sorprendido a Kaidoh y luego al libro para finalmente volver a dirgir sus ojos a Kaidoh. Ahora que lo decía… sí, recordaba algo de eso.

-Es verdad! Para el examen final… Vaya, no me acordaba.

-Es culpa mía, lo tendría que haber devuelto antes.- dijo Kaidoh con la mirada en el suelo.

-Qué dices? El libro es mío no? Entonces es cosa mía si no me acuerdo a quién se lo dejo.

Los dos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio y entonces Inui sonrió alegremente, haciendo que sus gafas de repente brillaran al reflejar la luz de los fluorescentes.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea.- un escalofrío recorrió a Kaidoh.- Te invito a algo en compensación.

-Compensación a qué senpai?.- preguntó Kaidoh sorprendido.

-Me has recordado que efectivamente ya tengo este libro, no hace falta que me lo compre dos veces. El dinero que me ahorro de no comprar el libro lo usaré para invitarte ya que todo es gracias a ti.

-Pero… estás gastando dinero igualmente, senpai.- dijo Kaidoh ruborizándose. No le gustaba llevar la contraria a sus mayores, pero a veces con Inui y sus extrañas ideas era algo necesario.

-Oh Kaidoh…- dijo Inui haciendo pucheros.- No quieres salir conmigo?

-Fshuuuuuu .- contestó Kaidoh ruborizándose ahora de vergüenza.- No es eso…

Entonces cuando tienes fiesta por la tarde?.- preguntó Inui con voz alegre y los ojos brillantes, buenos, seguramente los debía tener así, pensó Kaidoh, "pero las gafas no dejan que se vea"

-Sólo trabajo por las mañanas

-Perfecto! Te va bien mañana?

-De acuerdo…

-Pasaré a las cinco por tu casa de acuerdo? Así me devuelves el libro.

Kaidoh asintió con la cabeza y dio la bienvenida al nuevo cliente que había entrado. Viendo que su amigo tenía trabajo que hacer Inui le sonrió y se despidió hasta el día siguiente.

---oooOOOooo---

**Continuará...**

Espero que les haya gustado!

Aun no sé si esta historia será de 2 o tres capis, así que quien sabe si el siguiente ya será el último... XD

**Niea.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí está el segundo capi, espero que os guste!

---oooOOOooo---

Era un día claro sin muchas nubes, el sol brillaba y una suave brisa mecía las copas de los árboles… "Todo perfecto" pensó Inui antes de respirar hondo y llamar a la puerta que tenía delante.

A los pocos segundos se oyeron pasos y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

- Buenos días Inui-san!

- Oh, buenos días Hazue.- saludó Inui con una sonrisa.

El hermano pequeño de Kaidoh siempre le hacía sonreír. Se parecía tanto a su hermano cuando éste tenía su edad y a la vez había tantos rasgos diferentes! Inui siempre perdía la noción del tiempo comparándolos, era como jugar al juego de encontrar las diferencias. Aunque eso si, sin saber muy bien porqué Inui siempre acababa pensando que, aunque Hazue fuera más simpático y sonriera con más facilidad, Kaidoh era mejor. Quizá por eso, por qué era Kaidoh, Kaoru Kaidoh.

Ese día también cayó en el trance y no oyó como el pequeño llamaba a su hermano y éste bajaba al poco rato.

-Buenos días Inui-senpai.

-Buenos días Kaidoh.

Inui salió de su ensimismamiento al ver a su amigo y le dirigió una sonrisa vergonzosa.

-Te parece que deje aquí el libro y lo pase a buscar cuando terminemos? Es para no tener que cargar con él todo el día…

-De acuerdo, ningún problema senpai.

-Muy bien. Nos vamos?

Kaidoh asintió y se giró a su hermano.

-Pórtate bien Hazue. Cuando llegues a casa de Mikami llama a mamá y papá.

-Que sí… Tu también pórtate bien!

-Fshuuuuu

-Adiós.- Hazue sonrió alegremente y cerró la puerta aun sonriendo

-Mis padres no están, Hazue se irá a casa de unos amigos dentro de un rato.

-Del club de teatro?

-Sí, quieren ensayar una obra que se les ha ocurrido…

Inui asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando a paso lento junto a Kaidoh. Cuando éste le contó que su hermano había decidido no apuntarse al club de tenis se había sorprendido, Hazue era bueno en él, podría llegar a igualar a su hermano si entrenaba tan duro como éste. Pero también era verdad que Hazue nunca mostró mucho interés en el deporte más allá de lo básico para poder ver los partidos de su hermano. Y el teatro se le daba bien, muy bien. El año pasado Kaidoh le había invitado a ver la función de fin de curso y había quedado sorprendido, la timidez que mostraba Kaidoh no había sido heredada por su hermano.

-Había pensado en ir primero al cine y después a tomar algo, te parece bien?

-Claro.

Inui asintió y volvió a fijar la vista en lo que le rodeaba. Estaban llegando al centro de la ciudad y las calles eran cada vez más anchas y con más tiendas, árboles que les proporcionaban un lugar de sombra refrescante para descansar y gente que iba mirando escaparates, disfrutando de una tarde de vacaciones sin responsabilidades ni nada de que preocuparse. El silencio que les envolvía no era tenso, casi nunca lo era entre ellos, Kaidoh no era hombre de muchas palabras e Inui simplemente disfrutaba de esos silencios y los utilizaba para recoger información sobre su amigo, ya fuera sobre su manera de moverse, sobre sus facciones o sobre la ropa que llevaba, cualquier cosa estaba bien y era una fuente inconmensurable de información si se observaba con detenimiento. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora Inui.

En el tiempo en el que no había visto a Kaidoh éste había cambiado bastante y ahora Inui tenía que reorganizar todo lo que sabía de él o simplemente olvidar algunos detalles. Como el de la bandana. Ahora Kaidoh sólo la llevaba para entrenar, dejando su cabello oscuro más a la vista que antes y mostrando así otro punto de interés para Inui que aun no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su amigo con el cabello al descubierto y siempre se encontraba fascinado por su brillo y aparente finura, pero ese último aspecto no había podido ser probado correcto al cien por cien, pues nunca se había atrevido a pasarle la mano por el cabello. Kaidoh nunca le dejó hacerlo cuando llevaba bandana y no sabía si ahora sería diferente.

Llegaron al cine casi media hora antes de que empezara la película y se dirigieron a la taquilla para ver entre qué podían elegir.

-Que te parece la de ladrones de la sala nueve?.- dijo Inui.- He leído que no está nada mal y que hay alguna que otra escena de acción interesante.

Kaidoh se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Me parece bien "Mejor que las dos de miedo seguro que será"

A no ser que quieras ver la comedia romántica de final feliz… A mi no me desagradan ese tipo de películas, pero hay un 60 por ciento de posibilidades de que disfrutes más de la del robo.

-Sí, la del robo está mejor.

Inui asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la cola para comprar entradas. Kaidoh le siguió, pensando que realmente sí era mejor ver una película sin demasiado romanticismo y más acción. Al fin y al cabo eran dos amigos, no? Dos chicos disfrutando de sus vacaciones, no una pareja de enamorados en una cita.

-Fshuuu…

Kaidoh notó como el calor le subía por las mejillas ante ese comentario y se concentró en la palabra "amigos", grande y de color negro brillante con reborde para que tapara la imagen mental de una cita entre él e Inui.

-Estás bien?.- Inui se había girado al oír el sonido característico de su amigo y le miraba fijamente.

-N-no es nada…

Inu iba a preguntar si estaba seguro de eso pero en ese momento fue su turno para comprar las entradas. Pidió dos, las pagó y una vez las tuvo en la mano instó a Kaidoh a que le siguiera hacia el puesto de palomitas.

-Toma, tu entrada. Quieres comprar palomitas?

-Eh… no tengo mucha hambre.- contestó Kaidoh cogiendo la entrada. Y entonces se dio cuenta.- Senpai! Cuánto vale la entrada?

Inui le miró divertido y le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que te invitaría, no te acuerdas?

-Pero… eso es perder el dinero…

Kaidoh, no puedo invitarte al cine?.- Inui le miró fijamente, o eso suponía Kaidoh, y puso cara de nunca haber roto un plato.

-De acuerdo… Pero ahora pago yo lo mío.- contestó el chico reprimiendo otro "fshuuuu" Su senpai siempre se salía con la suya si ponía esa cara, y lo sabía.

-Como tú quieras.

Inui se dirigió hacia una señorita y le pidió unas palomitas y dos bebidas. Una vez pagadas cogió su bebida y las palomitas y siguió a Kaidoh, quien llevaba su bebida y se dirigía hacia la sala. Una vez sentados en el lugar que Inui creyó el óptimo éste se giró a Kaidoh para decirle el dinero que le debía.

-Si tanto insistes en pagar, ahora es tu oportunidad. A ver, si lo dividimos por la mitad…

-No, por la mitad no. Tú me has pagado la entrada entera, yo lo pago todo también.

-Pero esto es más caro que dos entradas Kaidoh.

-De algo me tiene que servir trabajar.

Kaidoh le miraba seriamente e Inui se rindió, si eso era lo que Kaidoh quería, que lo hiciera. Lo último que quería Inui era discutir por tonterías.

- Muy bien, muy bien, yo compro las entradas y tu la comida… Parecemos una pareja!

Inui habló sin pararse a pensar en qué era realmente lo que decía, si lo hubiese hecho quizá no hubiese dicho eso o al menos no se hubiese agachado para coger las palomitas desviando la mirada de Kaidoh. Éste había vuelto a ruborizarse y la imagen mental que le había asaltado en las taquillas volvía al ataque. Respiró hondo y decidió ponerse a contar las monedas que tenía en la mano para no prestarle atención.

-Poco después las luces se apagaron y la película empezó.

La historia había resultado ser, en efecto, entretenida y el tiempo pasó volando para Kaidoh e Inui, quienes estaban tan inmersos en la trama que no dieron importancia al roce de sus manos al ir a por las palomitas.

Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al parque que había cerca para dar una vuelta y hablar tranquilamente. Comentaban la película e intercambiaban opiniones sobre otras que habían visto últimamente, no prestaban atención por dónde caminaban, sólo iban siguiendo el camino que encontraban delante de ellos y disfrutando de la leve brisa que corría fresca entre los árboles. Al poco rato llegaron a una de las zonas más escondidas del parque dónde había un pequeño puente y se dirigieron hacia él para pasar por debajo y dirigirse ya hacia la salida. Fue cuando Kaidoh estaba a pocos metros que escucharon unas respiraciones entrecortadas y fuertes, Kaidoh iba a acercarse más para ver qué sucedía cuando Inui le cogió de la muñeca y negó con la cabeza, Kaidoh iba a deshacerse de su senpai cuando prestó más atención a los suspiros que se oían y que ahora iban acompañados de leves gemidos. Kaidoh asintió y susurró:

-Mejor nos vamos…Fshuuu…

Al no poder pasar por debajo del puente los dos amigos siguieron caminando hacia el oeste hasta salir por ese lado.

Llegaron hasta una calle peatonal bastante ancha llena de tiendas y cafeterías y siguieron andando lentamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y mirando escaparates, haciendo tiempo antes de entrar en una de esas cafeterías a tomar algo. Habían estado mirando el escaparate de una tienda de deportes cuando Kaidoh oyó como alguien le llamaba, se giró y vio a una de las chicas que iban con él a clase. La chica se acercó y empezó a hablar con el joven, que le contestaba con una disimulada sonrisa y hasta le preguntaba también cómo le habían ido las vacaciones. Inui se sorprendió de la familiaridad que demostraba Kaidoh en frente de esa chica, que él recordase no se comportaba así cuando estaban los dos en el Seigaku, para aquel entonces era mucho más arisco y sólo contestaba con monosílabos en el mejor de los casos… "Supongo que un año es mucho tiempo…" pensó Inui. Poco después los dos chicos se despidieron y Kaidoh se giró a mirar a Inui.

-Vamos a tomar algo?

-Claro… te parece bien la que hemos visto antes, allí al principio de la calle?

-De acuerdo.- dijo el joven asintiendo con la cabeza.

Empezaron a deshacer lo que habían andado para llegar hasta la cafetería, seguían con el ritmo lento de antes, pero ahora Inui sentía algo extraño en la boca de su estómago, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado y que por mucho que pensase en ella no lograba encontrarle una respuesta lógica. Miró a Kaidoh y le comparó con la imagen que se había llevado de él hacía un año, cuando le había dejado en el Seigaku. No, ya no era el mismo, había cambiado.

-Senpai… tengo algo en el pelo?.- preguntó nervioso Kaidoh al darse cuenta que Inui no dejaba de mirarle desde arriba.

-No, no tienes nada…- Inui sonrió avergonzado e iba a seguir caminando cuando no pudo retenerlo más y sin poder evitarlo dijo.- Kaidoh… durante este tiempo que no nos hemos visto… Has, has estado con alguien?

-Qué quieres decir senpai?.- Kaidoh no sabía muy bien a qué se refería su amigo, aunque se lo imaginaba.

-Ya sabes… novia, lío… no sé, a alguien.- Había estado a punto de decir novio, pero no lo creyó conveniente. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, igual que no sabía a qué se debía ese miedo a que Kaidoh le dijera que sí. A caso tenía miedo a que su amigo le desplazara en beneficio de esa desconocida?

-Eh… Fshuuu….- Kaidoh no pudo evitar ruborizarse, iba a contestarle cuando Inui volvió a hablar.

-Perdón, era sólo curiosidad… Te has vuelto más sociable con el tiempo y supuse que quizá habías encontrado a alguien que te gustara.

-Pues no.- contestó Kaidoh.- Nadie me ha llamado la atención especialmente. Las chicas… creo que son demasiado problemáticas.

Inui asintió y decidió dejar la conversación en ese punto. El ambiente se había tensado ligeramente y había altas probabilidades de que el día acabara mal si seguía preguntando por la vida privada de Kaidoh, pues al joven no le gustaba que indagaran en ella y en sus sentimientos sin su permiso, e Inui no creía que lo tuviera.

Pero una parte de Kaidoh había despertado ante esa pregunta. " Es verdad, nunca me he sentido atraído por nadie…" pensó el joven "Siempre me he centrado en el tenis, así que no he podido conocer a muchas chicas… Ann, Sakuno, su amiga… pero no me llaman la atención especialmente. ¿Por qué querrá saberlo? Habrá encontrado él a alguien?" Kaidoh estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la cafetería y que Inui se dirigía hacia una de las mesas del fondo junto a la ventana. Kaidoh le siguió, pensando por un momento en la absurda idea de que Inui y él estaban haciendo lo que normalmente se hacía en las citas, pero no era así, por qué quizá… "Si quiero saberlo tendré que preguntárselo". Kaidoh se sentó en frente de su amigo y respiró hondo.

-Y tú senpai, tienes a alguien?

---ooo000ooo---

**Continuará...**

El próximo capi será el último...

**Niea.**


End file.
